stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Ganondorf
Ganondorf Dragmire, also referred to as Ganon, King of the Gerudo, or the Guardian of the Desert, is the main antagonist in Season Five of Stupid Mario Brothers, who makes his way to the real world to lead the League of Bad Guys. The first Gerudo male born in a hundred years, Ganondorf was destined to succeed Sage and become the Gerudo king, though his lust for power has time and time again been the cause of his downfall at the hands of Link, the Hero of Time. Ganondorf is the one wholly responsible for most of the major conflict in Stupid Mario Brothers. He was involved in the first revival of Nox Decious, who in turn created the Darkness, who in turn created the Trifecta, who paved the way for the League of Bad Guys. Biography Background Ganondorf was the only male member of the Gerudo tribe, a Hyrulian major race, born in a hundred years. This granted him the title of King of the Gerudo. He was, by a "divine prank," given the power of the Gods. The Triforce of Power that Ganondorf often holds grants him near-immortality; theoretically the only weapons that can truly defeat him are the Master Sword, Silver Arrows, and Light Arrows. In addition to granting him power, the Triforce of Power has allowed Ganondorf to transform into his more powerful beast form, Ganon, reminiscent of a pig or hog. He has many times been defeated by Link, the Hero of Time. He was thought to have been finally put to rest at his hands. Season Two Link travels to the real world and meets with Mario and Luigi. While sitting at the campfire, he reveals that Ganondorf had been revived by Nox Decious to serve him. The Movie Sage, later, after being freed from his curse, shows that he believes he was a more noble king than Ganondorf. Season Four He later sent a letter to the Mario brothers, threatening to invade their land. The two don't take him seriously, since they knew that Link would never let Ganondorf leave Hyrule. Ganondorf imprisons Link in the Dark Realm at some point. Ganondorf teams up with Bowser and subsequently sends ninjas to the real world. He revives Nox Decious to kill the Darkness. He forms a grand army known as the League of Bad Guys to attack the Mario brothers and their friends, as revealed by the Darkness. Season Five Ganondorf tells the army that soon Mario and his friends will be coming to them for a battle. When Bowser asks about ninjas in the Mushroom Kingdom, he assures him that he will get his ninjas soon. He is then informed by Zubashi about the placement of ninjas in the Darkness's base, which Decious and a resurrected Blaire complain about. He later tells Scott Masterson , FedEx and Pauline their orders. Yoshi , who was listening in, is noticed by Zubashi. Ganondorf tells Zubashi not to kill Yoshi since he heard everything he was suppose to hear, implying Ganondorf is planning ahead. He later with the other members of the League of Bad Guys awaits Mario and his friends to come to them. While the other member grow tired of waiting. He reassures them that they will be here soon. They later arrive, Ganondorf then toys with Mario. He then orders the army to attack. Mario's friends are overtaken, leaving Mario alone to face the entire league. Ganondorf reveals to Mario that he trapped Link in the Dark Realm, and tells Mario he will never see him again. Angered, Mario attacks him with fireballs. Ganondorf catches it in his hand and absorbs it. The hero follows up with a direct Beam Sword attack, which merely lands on his shoulder without even harming him. He then takes out Mario with a single punch. The Darkness arrives to battle Ganondorf. Ordering his fighters to attack, Ganondorf is surprised by the Darkness's act of freezing them in place. Ganondorf and the Darkness battle, which ends with Ganondorf overpowering the Darkness. The Darkness whisks himself and the others away. While the other members of his army question his removal of Mario and his friends, Ganondorf ignores it. He later senses the death of Scott Masterson, which he replies that he thought that he wasn't strong as he thought. He then tells Pauline to kill Mona as a message to the Mushroom Force , which she replies yes to. Physical Description Ganondorf has a slim figure and dark skin, typical of the Gerudo. He has red hair and pink lips. He wears a tunic with metal gloves and black eyeliner. Personality Ganondorf seems to be able to give orders calmly and with ease. He comes across as slow to anger but with a sense of power about him. It can be assumed he is very confident and a great planner with a talent for leadership. He also has little tolerance for Mario's sense of humor. It seems as though he considers his army as something like a family, as he at one point addresses them as his "children." He speaks with a formal British accent. Despite Ganondorf's skill as a leader, his subordinates' senses of independence and the personal importance of their individual intents seem to outweigh their fear of retribution from him, displayed by Nox Decious scheming to take down the Darkness behind Ganon's back, Scott stopping to fight DK when his orders were to go straight to New York City, Pauline abandoning the League, and Blaire and the rebellious ninjas going to attack the Mushroom Force against Ganon's orders. It seems that only Bowser remains totally loyal to him. Ablilties Due to the powers of the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf can be considered one of the most powerful characters in the series. Despite his lack of fight scenes as of yet, from the Legend of Zelda series he has displayed several abilities. *'Resurrection and Near-Invincibility': Ganondorf has revived Nox Decious, Pauline, Tommy Vercetti, and Blaire Vherestorm. Ganondorf can also survive attacks that would kill another being, such as his 'execution' at the hands of the Sages, his lack of harm from a direct hit, and his defeat at the hands of Link in which he is not actually slain, although the Master Sword is capable of hurting him, as it is the blade of evil's bane. In his fight with Mario, Ganondorf is shown to be resistant to both fireballs and beam swords. The exact limits of his powers are unknown. *'Swordfighting': He is also very skilled with swords, battling Link using a sword on at least two occasions. *'Telekinesis': Like many villlains in Stupid Mario Brothers, Ganondorf is shown to be capable of using telekinesis in battle. He uses it to overpower the Darkness. *'Dark Magic Manipulation': Before claiming the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf was able to use at least some dark magic. He can at least blast dark magic from his hands. *'Creating Life': Ganondorf has created monsters to battle Link in the past. He also sends ninjas to fight Mario's forces, but it's unknown whether he creates them or recruits them. *'Cross Worlds': Ganondorf has created portals to other dimensions, and has managed to travel to the real world. He managed to kill a disembodied being at his planned execution with his bare hands. *'Combat Prowess': Ganondorf is incredibly strong. Not only did he overpower Mario and the Darkness both, but he has managed to destroy the floor of his throne room with a single punch. Possessions *'Sword': Ganondorf wields a sword. The origin of the sword is unknown. It could potentially be the Sword of Kings. *'Infinite supply of ninjas': Ganondorf supposedly has an 'unlimited' supply of ninjas on his side, and from what has been seen so far, this could very possibly be taken literally. Trivia *Ganondorf had quite a few mentions before finally appearing in Episode 62. *In the teaser for Season 5, only his gloves and sword hilt are seen. *Ganondorf's first fight scene is in Episode 64. 64 is a number relevant to the character of Ganondorf, as the first game he appears in a form other than Ganon is in Ocarina of Time on the Nintendo 64. *In Episode 25 when Nox Decious said that he and Bowser bow to him, it was a lie. Decious said that just to get Mario scared. All villains (excluding the Darkness) bow to Ganondorf. *Ganondorf's character is comparable to Lord Voldemort from the Harry Potter franchise. Their voices are similar, as are their overall calm, reserved personalities. Relationships Link Link is Ganondorf's sworn enemy. Ganondorf has constantly been defeated by the various incarnations of Link. The two both possess a third of the Triforce: Ganondorf's being Power and Link's Courage. Link returned to Hyrule to fight Ganondorf at the end of the movie, but Ganondorf managed to arrive in the real world. It is unknown if Ganondorf succeeded in murdering Link, or if he merely escaped him. According to Ganondorf, Link is trapped in the Dark Realm . Mario When Link was trapped in the Dark Realm, Mario was Ganondorf's next target. Although he is not allies with the Darkness, Ganondorf still intends to kill Mario and all his friends to rule the real world. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Season Two Category:The Movie Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The League of Bad Guys